


Attack on Titan Drabbles & One-Shots! (Prompt Collection!)

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Universe, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One Word Prompts, Other, Regret, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Training, Trust Issues, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: A collection of prompts I use for writing drabbles and one-shots for Attack on Titan that includes the 104th Cadets, Veterans, and other characters. Also on Tumblr. Consists of fluffy, angsty, and varied scenarios with reader-inserts as well as some other pairings! I post my own drabbles from time to time :)
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Christa, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 258





	1. Nothing Like Home- Armin X Christa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin takes Christa out to introduce her to his parents for the first time with dinner, not to mention a pleasant surprise in waiting for his beloved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely not familiar with this ship, but it was pretty fun and interesting to write! I have to admit, I struggled a bit through the details and the description thinking it might not be good enough but that's exactly why I'm doing this! Confidence is key- not to mention writing to practice, learn, improve and enjoy for one of my favourite animes :) Hope I did this justice, it was worth it! Feedback would be appreciated as well, I try my best.
> 
> Requested By: Asperger Hero  
> Prompt: In-Law, Dinner with Foster Parents  
> Pairing: Armin X Christa  
> Word Count: ~2k  
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Word Count: ~2,000

Armin felt a soft pressure on his hand. A little, tight squeeze that was gentle and reassuring as he stepped out of the car. There was a smile in return for his thanks, her expression bringing joy and radiating calmness once their footsteps faltered upon approaching his house.

Her simple baby blue skirt hugged her figure with just the right size, strands of her hair shining gold in the broad sunlight.

There was a piece of his heart that gradually melted like ice, indescribable warmth which left him feeling incredible with adoration. He truly loved Christa.

"Are you sure this is it? This place is huge! "She glanced at him as he nodded, a sudden heat streaking across his face as a burst of light struck his eyes, Christa giggling and lifting her hands for a pose.

Feeling the words bubble forth from his mouth, he raised his hand in exasperation, although he would let it go because he honestly didn't mind making a few memories. "Mother! I thought I told you to wait until we knocked! Why in the world did you bring a Polaroid?"

"Why, it's for memories!" His mother turned to grin at Christa, tucking a strand of hazel hair behind her ear before shaking his girlfriend's hand.

"You must be Christa, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, hello! Yes, thank you so much for having me! Armin is such a sweetie, and you must be Mrs. Kerr?"

"Please, call me Priya! Come in, we're preparing dinner, it's almost ready!"

Armin swung his gaze around to the movement of the wooden door in his peripheral. There was his father as well, waving to the both of them with a wide beam, ushering them into the mansion. "Nice to meet you, Armin hasn't stopped talking about you since we offered he come with you for dinner," Mr. Kerr chuckled, a deep richness to his tone. "I go by Mr. Kerr, however I don't mind Gabriel as well. Would you like to check out the garden with me, Christa? He's told me all about your love of flowers."

She nodded, and Armin watched carefully as Christa gaped at the enormous space past the hallway, different connections of rooms still surprising her endlessly, he recalled that she had didn't have such a luxury like this compared to him. Once he was sure his parents were okay with them exploring the mansion first, he decided to take her to his room first, suggesting that the dinner could be the holder of conversations in additional depth.

Taking swift steps, Christa dragged him by the hands to a room she glanced at earlier, it was the game room where they had a pool table not to mention ping pong as well. He took her to the upper floors, where his room dwelled, and made sure to show her some of his favourite books, a variety of pictures and scrapbooks of childhood memories he'd meant to reveal months ago. She was impressed by the sheer size of the mansion, but did not push him when he offered to take her to the rest of the place; instead she persisted that he should go check on dinner.

Once Armin knew she had gone back downstairs to explore the swimming pool and vast garden filled with exotic plants, did he pull out a small box from his wooden drawer, admiring the silver jewellery. He placed a hand over his chest, trying his best to suppress his racing heart. It would be a gift once they finished dinner; he had been particularly planning this since she had suggested that she visit his house. A necklace, with the letter C studded on an azure, heart shaped gem. Her captivating gaze lit up in his mind, it matched her irises perfectly. 

There was a commotion outside; pleasant laughter could be heard like music to his ears, the rustling of leaves proving his suppositions. 

Armin knew she would be caught up with gardening as his father had been eager to show her around the marvellous project his parents had spent years refining. It consisted of lush forest vines and vibrant shades of bright and dark colours, scattering of lilies, orchids, daisies, and roses that filled each nook and cranny until the only clear visible aspect was the cobblestone path that wrapped around the clusters of pulchritude. He hadn't even shown her the library and portrait collections, but no worries, he knew by the gleam in her awestruck expression that she would be curious for further answers.

Sauntering past the living room, he peeked into the kitchen, met with an affectionate pat on the head from his mother as she hummed while repeating circular motions with her arm to stir the soup. It emitted a fresh smell of herbs, tomatoes, along with the sharp tang of beef, the aroma causing his stomach to growl while he cracked up, scratching the back of his neck with a hand. 

"You've grown so much."

Armin gave a shrug, tilting his head back and closing his eyes in ecstasy. "It wasn't without your help that I am the person here today."

The presence of his mother grew closer, fingers brushing against his cheek as she kissed his forehead. It was silent, but he could feel the tenderness shared, fragility that created a pounding in his veins he's never experienced before. This was what gave him life, on a porch ten years ago, the tears still fresh on his eyes from grandfather's funeral. He wanted a person to thrive from, someone to support him through and dedicate no matter what. 

And he knew with each doting kiss, entwining hands, and whispers of affirmation that Christa accepted and grown to love his flaws as well. He turned to see his father in tow with her as they entered the kitchen, mother setting the table while they all sat down, getting to know each other better with heart-felt conversations.

"Can you believe it? Your father is amazing, he's the CEO of a board company and you never told me?"

Armin found himself scratching his chin at Christa's question. "Well, I think I did tell you at one point. How was the garden?"

"Mr. Kerr showed me everything! I didn't know you had so many exotic plants and flowers, they were all so beautiful..." Christa beamed, causing his parents to laugh and a warmth in his chest to spread outwards in delight.

"This soup is delicious, Mrs. Kerr! Might I ask, what do you do as a living?"

"I'm glad you like it. Well, I take care of things around the house, and sometimes do some gardening in my spare time."

Mrs. Kerr then perked up as she stood to delve into the refrigerator. She pulled out a chocolate cake with puffy icing surrounding the border, not to mention fruits. There was writing on top, with Christa and his name shaped in a flamboyant, pale white font.

Armin glanced sideways at his father, who only flashed a smirk and took the knife to slice it. "Mother..!! You two didn't have to do this."

Christa gasped in awe, while his mother grinned nearby and placed her hands on her hips. "This is to celebrate the first time we're meeting Christa. She is so kind, not to mention family now."

"To a happy relationship, let's enjoy the cake!" His father's approved tone echoed contentedly in his head as they fell into a blissful night of compelling and intriguing discussions. 

After dinner, did Armin decide to take her out past the hill. He took her by the arm, a glow in his eyes and slightly apprehensive if not for the clamminess of his hands. 

It was the first time he had ever taken Christa to see his parents, but it never occurred to him how much they appreciated him in their lives. The respect they had for him, encouraging him to bring Christa along because they were excited and cared enough to see her. They trusted him fully as their son, and the thought alone sent a flood of euphoric wonder through his chest. 

"The sunset here is breathtaking." He patted the grass below that cushioned their weight as they watched the bright light fall below the horizon.

Blue skies melted into amber clouds, the sun falling halfway over the lush hills to brighten the grass, glowing like a conquering beacon of hope. Below the mist lurked an amethyst darkness, distant yet enchanting while time shifted to fade into lurking shadows of night.

"Did you enjoy the dinner?"

Christa's eyes lingered on him with a fervent grin. "Of course I did. Your parents are so kind."

Armin observed Christa carefully, mesmerized by the last golden rays that touched her features. Taking out his necklace with shaky hands, he was overcome with the mellow radiance on her that it gave him the boost of tight confidence he needed.

She looked up at him, mouth going slack with a sharp intake of breathe. "Wait...is that for me? Armin..." 

"I just wanted to let you know how much you're beautiful. We haven't been dating long, but I thought this would look good on you." He found the words spilling out of him before anxiety could catch him in place. "Think of it like a promise gift. That I will care for you as long as time extends."

Armin was met with a tight embrace, hands wrapping around his back while he noticed the glistening of her gaze from what seemed to be from crying. They were tears of delight as she leaned forward suddenly to meet his lips in a quick kiss. "Thank you so much, Armin. I don't know what to say, I'm just so happy right now."

Heat rushed to his face, but he didn't have the moment to revel in it due to Christa pressing her hands into his. "Well? Help me put it on, silly."

Slipping a hand around her neck, he fastened it securely and rotated it around so the charm could be seen. "I got it because it matched your eyes." When the unease in his stomach caught up to him, his eyes hurriedly averted to the ground."You do like it, right?" 

Hearing voices come from below, he felt a hand tug at his own, Christa's lips turned upwards in a gratified smile. "I love it. Let's go, I don't want to keep your parents waiting."

With a glance at the disappearing rays, he allowed her to lead him back down towards the porch. Never before had he felt so overjoyed in his life.

Armin's mother had awaited them with a beam, his father with a hand around her waist. "It was such an honour to have you here, Christa. Armin does take good care of you, right?"

"Of course! The soup was delicious too, if you don't mind, may I have a copy of the recipe? I want to try making it at home."

Mrs. Kerr nodded with a chuckle. "How about we take another picture to celebrate? We've been preparing this for a while now; it was so lovely that Armin decided to plan a gift without telling us."

Feeling fingers entwine with his, he smiled as the light flashed to capture their photo. He couldn't imagine tonight being any better.

Waving goodbye to them, he tucked the photos safely into his pocket, assuring them that he would come back once Christa was safely returned home.

As they drove away, with Christa drifting to sleep in the back, Armin pondered on how he would pull something off like this again. He was definitely surprised for this dinner to turn out exceedingly well, but perhaps it was meant to truly be a memory he could cherish for many years. It even took himself many weeks to become familiar with the mansion, but judging by her ecstatic behaviour and his parent's welcoming arms, it wouldn't be long before they came back for another round, maybe she would even move here permanently into the mansion.

The idea brought a pang of exhilaration through Armin. Then there would be nothing like home, just residing with the three people he loved most.


	2. Say Something-Mikasa X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa agrees to help you with improving your 3DMG skills, but there’s something else on her mind that you can’t quite put your hands on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s really not that complicated.”  
> Pairing: Mikasa X Reader  
> Word Count: ~ 500  
> Warnings: None.

You weren't sure how longer you could take the chills that wracked your spine every time the ground slipped from under your feet. Only due to sheer reflexes were you able to balance yourself back out and wobble unsteadily onward as your friend Mikasa gazed at you with blank, steely eyes.

"I swear if I could get this, then I wouldn't be asking for your help."

"It's okay." She shakes her head once, still staring without a slight change in her facade. If you were a complete stranger, you would have assumed that she was bored of observing the strings and harness that wrapped firmly around your waist.

Spreading your hands out, this had been the tentative position you had kept for the past five minutes, legs shaking from the lack of ground that brought reassurance. Swaying in the delicate air, not shifting a single limb for your body would crash and crumple onto the poor dusty floor scattered with grains of sand.

You felt a twitch in your leg, the action leaning you towards the right. The entirety of your muscles tensed, center of balance beginning to fall dangerously off. "Mikasa, help-!"

Flinching, you threw your arms forward in an attempt to catch your body, the creaking of the string shattering the otherwise gentle silence of dawn accompanied by your panicked yelps. The ground spiraled closer, your clumsy desperate movements proving to be helpless while you braced for a crushing impact-

A powerful arm reached to grasp your abdomen, another going for your shoulder and heaved with exertion to lift you back up to safety. Supporting by your side was none other than Mikasa, pupils widened in concern. Her chest rose and fell in rapid waves, slightly dishevelled.

"Are you okay?" 

"I don't know what's up with you today. All you've given me today was just nods and hums of agreement," You gripped her arm, blood rushing to your head and sweat matting your cluttered hair. "If you've really been listening, could you show me again? Maybe there's something I missed."

An expression of remorse washed over Mikasa. "Sorry. I'm worried about Eren." She turns her head to glance nervously at the cabin's dim, amber lights before focusing back onto you.

The corners of your lips tugged into a smile. "He'll be fine. The medics are taking good care of him and he's resting. It won’t be long before he's up and fighting again."

Her anxiety was quickly replaced by a frown in relentless determination. "You're right." She echoed agreement in a quiet yet firm voice.

Undoing the buckles, your feet found a solid grasp and stepped out of the harness to give way to her. "Now can we get back to this? What am I still doing wrong?"

Mikasa is already hovering above with a knowing look, effortlessly hanging with barely a note of strain. "It's not that complicated..."

You felt a surge of frustration and you clenched your teeth. However it wasn't long before it ebbed away into admiration for her, a ghost of a smirk in your features.

Failure was bound to happen. With time, you were sure to master the manoeuvre gear with the utmost training from your cherished comrade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	3. Unravelling Desires - Eren X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a frustrating day with training do you decide to take your relationship with Eren to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Close the door.”  
> Pairing: Eren X Reader  
> Word Count: ~800  
> Warnings: Suggestive themes.

In a dark secluded storage room, separated from the rest of the cadets in training, were two figures, one propped up against the wall while the other rounded the corner and perked up upon noticing that he was there.

His soft grunt did nothing to cheer you up; in fact he almost looked annoyed with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes fixed upon yours. "Why did you have to insist upon seeing me now, especially when we could be caught at any time?"

You let out an exasperated sigh. "I needed to see you."

"You think I don't know that?"

A pang of fury shot through your nerves, you found yourself stalking closer towards him. "I've just had a hard, tiring day, okay? I thought maybe talking out my day with you could help me calm down, but it doesn't seem that way."

Firm fingers hooked around your forearm, his gaze apologetic. "Look, is there something really important or wrong? Whatever it is, I can at least try to help."

Looking up into his emerald irises, the corners of your mouth quirked up in what seemed like a devilish smile. "Is it okay if I..?"

Observing his face for any signs of objection, your curious hands sought the buckle around his chest, fiddling with a searing heat that overwhelmed your face. While he made no move, you still heard a shaky inhale, followed by a breathless whisper. "What are you doing-" 

It was the only way you could both shut him up and reveal your intentions. You tugged him closer and pressed your lips onto his, eyes falling shut. The senses of touch took over and you parted your mouth to heighten the stakes. Eren stiffened considerably under you and audibly gasped upon discovering he was pinned up against the wall.

But then...you felt him push back. Returning the kiss with just as much fervour, eliciting a soft moan from your throat. Gripping your waist while another hand trailed up to tangle in your hair, clamminess began to form on your hands as they too continued to explore.

Astounded by how eager he had grown, you grunted as you felt a hot muscle poke its way inside, flicking over the wet, burning cavern of your mouth. Overwhelmed by the action, your lungs worked vigorously to obtain air, the ground spinning as Eren continued to leave you light-headed with his drive. Your hand clenched around his neck, the other squeezing his arm. 

Finally, after what felt like a long moment of pure bliss, you decided to pull away hastily with a clouded gaze, trembling while Eren reflected your disoriented state, his eyelashes fluttering closed.

"What's...gotten into you?"

There was an abrupt sharpness along with what appeared to be hostility in his tone. You felt your blood run cold, combating the intense heat prior while your lips pressed into a frown. He was angry you must have done something wrong. "I...I'm sorry if I was being forceful..."

"I knew you had some stuff pent-up inside of you. It just took me by surprise, the way you decided to handle it this time." Eren shook his head, a grin making its way onto his face. You felt the shifting of his hands as they rubbed abstract circles on your nape.

You finally looked up to level his stare, mouth pressed in a tight line. "I'm really sorry if you still felt uncomfortable. Not to mention I was also stepping over the line..."

He came awfully closer, a chill prickling down your spine. Persistent kisses were laid on your neck, a rough growl erupting from Eren that twisted your stomach into knots. It was his turn to interrupt you.

You were honestly taken aback. Nevertheless, you pushed him down and restrained him in place, pushing his knees apart and crawling on top of him like cornering prey. A new sense of possessiveness washed over you, it was the persuasion you needed. He pulled you down for another searing kiss, the desire clear in his piercing gaze. Not much time would pass before the both of you would become a shaking mess. Gentle hands grabbed yours, dragging them south towards where the buckles holding his straps came loose. You could hear the quick pants from him consecutively hitting your ears. "Take them off. I can't do it myself." 

Pulling away like you've been struck, you bit your lip, unsure if you could take one shock after another. "Are you sure, Eren? We've never gone this far before..." 

He lifted his gaze with half-lidded eyes, a hand wrapping over his mouth. Your hand brushed aside dark brown hair, the strands matted and tangled together. There was a peculiar pink rising to conquer his face as you paused to run your fingers over the sensitive top of his covered flank. He gasped, three harsh words whispered into your ear. 

"Close the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Marco! Hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


	4. Night-time Escapes - Marco X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a place you love to go to after the ruthless hours of training, however you weren’t expecting a certain kind friend to join.
> 
> Prompt: “It’s three in the morning.”  
> Pairing: Marco X Reader  
> Word Count: ~ 1k  
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Marco so much :')

It was complete silence in the hallways of the cabins, save for the quiet snores of comrades as they rested in slumber. Pale moonlight shone down through the window to reveal a disappearing figure that swept around the corner to creak open the door and slip outside.

You were met with a fresh gust of wind, a sigh escaping your lips. The sky was painted navy blue, streaks of stars scattered among the horizons leaving you with an astonished gasp. Rays glowed down on the towering foliage, casting outlines on the ridges of countless leaves. A wet chill landed on your nose, you looked up to witness silver gleams like crystals dropping from above. The sombre harsh torrent of rain had weakened to only light sprinkles, small clear droplets settled precariously on dark trees. Fireflies and crickets sang their night-time songs, creating a harmonious peaceful symphony as they illuminated the atmosphere with minuscule ornaments of golden light.

Walking further down towards the lake, you gazed in awe at a dragonfly, whizzing by into freedom while swooping curves around the clearing, wings fluttering faster than your eyes could calculate. The grass was softer than ever, your hands threading into the long beryl stalks. Basking in the sheer delicacy of it all, you positioned yourself at a comfortable spot among the field.

This was how it went every week. Sitting and admiring nature at its finest. You found the tensions and fearful thoughts in your mind washing away into a blank oblivion. Closing your eyes, a euphoric sense of calmness overtook the blood in your veins. Experiencing pure bliss would only be a mere, inconsiderate dream as you traveled down the life of a soldier. It was now or never to take events slow and enjoy temporary peace, that much you knew.

Rustling along with soft footsteps came from behind. You tensed in anticipation, fists clenched and expecting a reprimanding tone to snap you out of your cherished downtime.

The bushes parted to reveal a tall shadow, steps cautious and hesitant. Your intruder had broad shoulders and black hair, calling out in a immensely softer tone than that of your training commander. Detecting an innocent and kind aura, you stared fixedly up at the boy, clashing with his bright, affectionate eyes opposite to yours. Taking notice of how he never failed to capture the attention of his comrades, you continued to watch him smile, cheeks lifting and scattered freckles proving to be a unique and alluring attribute of his. Upon the call of your name did you seem to break awake from the bordering tension.

His voice was gentle; however the long sigh he lets out gave away his frustration. "I thought I saw someone leaving the barracks. What are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

He tucks himself in beside you, legs bent and head resting on knees. You glanced back at the pleasant, breathtaking scenery while uttering a response. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry if you were worried."

"No, if this is what you come to see every night, I would do the exact same thing too. It's so beautiful here. Almost like a safe-haven." Marco chuckles, it's small and so undeniably sweet that you find yourself holding back laughter as well.

"I just want to enjoy it all. Before graduation where things will get busy and rough."

A hum of agreement is what you get, you're now suddenly aware of how close he is to you, shoulders brushing and yet his presence brings warmth, your body actively seeking more. Shivering as chills travel down your spine, you close your eyes before being met with a pressure over your back. 

"I'm sure that whatever happens, we'll make sure to be prepared for it. The titans are dangerous, but that's especially why we're fighting for that one day when we're granted freedom from them."

"Marco...." His words struck a raw chord in your chest, the brown jacket hugging you tightly as if reassuring you the horrors further outside did not exist. It had been a challenging day, but however much you wanted to battle the exhaustion that rose to grip your insides, a restless thought persisted in your head. "I don't want to die."

"Then make sure you survive. Do whatever it takes and face the worst of your fears. Remember that purpose or resolve in your life and use that to ignite your heart," A pink tint in his cheeks came into view under the moonlight; he abruptly looked bashful and insecure now. "Of course, I've never been one to give grand speeches or be strong, but I've always wanted to serve the king. Be faithfully loyal to him, not like those who join only for the safety and comfort. I'm sure joining the Scout Regiment is something to be immensely proud of too. After all, you guys are the ones out there battling on the front lines."

He glanced sideways to realize that you were leaning on his shoulder, a tiny smile causing your lip to curve upwards. You could feel the fluttering sensation in his chest, surprised that you trusted him enough to do that. As much as it was comforting to provide solace for someone, Marco was baffled beyond comprehension to ruin the precious moment.

You could sense your eyelids growing heavy, the weight of your battered form from training stiff and every move laborious. A yawn crept up beneath your throat, figure at last relaxing against him. "You should be going back..." 

You shifted your head to gaze up at him, thoughts melting into a muddled disorder. Clutching his jacket, you slowly but surely reached out and carefully placed your hands atop of his.

He looked to the sky while a glow began to filter through the small clearing along the lake, highlighting his features like an angelic touch. Hazel eyes sparkling with profound ecstasy, his whisper came with a streak of light across the brilliantly colourful atmosphere.

“I’ll wait for however long it takes...”


	5. Untold Secrets - Ymir X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream that you had recently seemed too terrible to be true after many months that you’ve moved on...
> 
> Prompt: “I should have told you a long time ago.”  
> Pairing: Ymir X Reader  
> Word Count: ~1.3k  
> Warnings: Slight mentions of blood/gore.

The horizon seemed endless, stretching on as far as your eyes could see, a jagged line across your vision that split across the sky and the ground. White, fluffy clouds littered the atmosphere, the heavens a distant and imaginary land. Seagulls soared high above like hidden onlookers, wings casting shadows upon the beach floor as they let out shrieks. The closer you stepped in the sand, the louder they became. Perhaps it was because you were on their territory, but their cries were only a mere inconvenience compared to the pleasant roaring of the ocean waves. Azure water lapped at your feet, brushing back against the shore and glistening silver from the light reflected. Each time the waves surged over your feet did it bring a warm flood through your veins, the familiar sulphur and humid scent washing over your nose. Calming breezes brushed your hair back and forth, pleasant and tickling all the same. You took a deep breath in and closed your eyes, taking in all the memories that surfaced again from your mind.

It was beautiful in countless ways like no other. And yet you had remembered it vividly as an illusion, struck breathless by the sickening changes it brought within.

You took a few steps deeper into the ocean and gazed further down the side of the shore. There was another person in the distance, a girl judging by the brown locks. She was wearing dark pants and a white long-sleeve shirt.

If you squinted your eyes hard enough, you could almost see her...

You pushed into a jog, muscles clenching from the underlying chill brought by the waves. There was an unbearable ache in your heart, clenching painfully with every throb. Images flashed by in your head, her smile, the way she patted you head and would tell you that everything was going to be okay. It only cornered you into a desperate mindset, this time she wouldn't slip from between the grasps of your fingers. She couldn't, you were already closing in on the figure. A throbbing in your throat began, heavy and unbearable as you closed in. You had to find out for yourself, because after all, there was still so much you had to say. 

"Ymir?" Your question comes out as more of a choke. The thought of seeing her again, being in her presence again claws at your insides, hopeful and yet scared. 

She turns around, and your vision starts to blur. The tears flow out faster now, rolling down your cheeks while you bit back a sob. Her mouth curves into a smile, and the kindness in her eyes steals your breath away. It was so real. There was no way this could be a dream, however the back of your mind lingered with a terrible truth.

This sacred place, you couldn't recognize it. You guessed it was somewhere far outside the walls, past all the war and bloodshed, but it didn't seem possible for such a scenery to exist. The outside world was beautiful, yet this area that you were in, was sending an unknown chill down your spine. This beach wasn't normal; it was estranged by another scent that struck you as odd. Sharp and unpleasant, you pushed down the thought. It did not matter.

You shook your head, trying to focus on Ymir."I miss you so much..."

Her fingers brushed close to your face, soothing save for the opposite effect of her words. "There's a reason why I left with them, I should have told you a long time ago. The world is filled with lies, hidden knowledge buried away where only people who suffered the most can realize."

"I don't understand," The agony in your throat persisted, spreading to your hands as they dug into lifeless palms. It was suffocating; you were helpless to hinder the congestion in your nose. "I wish you could tell me what went wrong...why you decided to leave me like that." 

"It wasn't you. It was the world, the enemies that roamed. Nothing can stop the wars that will come." She lets out a quiet scoff, and you felt a fluttering in your heart when she reaches out to ruffle your hair. It was childish, but that was what made the gesture immensely tragic. You knew it was never going to happen ever again, but somehow in a part of your mind, a sliver of belief still remained, waiting for the day. 

"Does that mean you weren't on our side? Did you know something that we didn't?" Demanding questions only created a bottomless pit in your stomach, full of uncertainty. Ymir met your gaze and noticing the freckles on her cheeks, your tone gave out weakly to longing. "What happened to you? I just want you to come back..."

She smiled, but you caught the sadness that didn't quite show behind her eyes, despondent and void of joy. "You have to be strong, okay? Don't do anything that you'll regret later. Cruel things only await to be discovered from you and the others."

Confused by her sudden warning, you frown as your hands began to tremble uncontrollably. You were a soldier; there was plenty that you had already witnessed. "What do you mean? Is something bigger waiting beyond the ocean that we saw?"

"You always knew that I was different. You saw right through me from the start."

Before you could respond, a shift of the sand had you thrown off balance. You found your feet being swallowed, unable to escape the more you struggled. When the sand had risen to envelop your waist, did you register that it wasn't an earthquake. Horror settled in and you fixed your eyes upon Ymir. "Help!" 

She only stood calmly, not moving a single limb, you were invisible to her. Despite your racing heart, you didn't miss the broken agony in her eyes.

"Don't worry, your answers will be revealed soon. And when they do, you'll have to think carefully to make the ultimate choices."

Your pulse pounded in your ears, panic revealed itself as the sand reached your shoulders. At one point you wanted to scream, but to no avail, the words were stolen from your mouth. Nobody could help you now.

You stared at Ymir for one last moment. Then without hesitation, the sand swept over your head in an instant.

In your peripheral, crimson droplets were blossoming, staining the sand and filling your lungs with searing hot iron. You were numb with remorse, fading senses tingling into a silent, dark oblivion. There was no escape.

But you heard a voice, muffled and unclear. Your hands reached out for it, grasping at freezing, empty air. The pressure had lifted; your body was abruptly cleared of the sand. The remains of blood were exceptionally real, they had not dissipated. Dreamland had changed to that of reality, and you were hit with pain, spiking up the left side of your rib cage. Finally, your eyes fought to open, meeting a familiar room you knew too well.

"Mikasa?"

"You're awake. How are you?"

"I don't know..."

She squeezed your hand with a straight but otherwise relaxed and reassuring look. "You've been injured during the battle in Shiganshina. Don't worry though; it's going to be okay now..."

Exhaustion picked at your mind, but you spent your last drops of energy racking your thoughts on what Ymir had said. It was impossible to imagine being ready to face secrets and future matters. Even now, you still shuddered at the idea of diving straight into another sight of danger.

Once your breathing was able to slow down, did it all struck you at once again. There were no more jokes, the memories of her raucous laughter only fading echoes in your head. Thorns stung and ripped at your chest and you couldn't bring yourself to respond to Mikasa, sinking deeper and deeper into a mournful disarray. The excruciating injury on your body and the harsh iron taste in your mouth did nothing to comfort you. Ymir was gone, in an unknown place that you couldn't reach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd take a break from Eren and write Ymir first.


	6. Misunderstandings - Ymir X Michie (OC that is Krista's twin sister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir is curious to find out whether Michie got her cheerful personality from Krista, although during her observance she discovers another reason why she’s feeling this way... 
> 
> Prompt: “Fluff, Falling in love.”  
> Pairing: Ymir X Michie (OC that is Krista’s twin sister)  
> Word Count: ~2.1k  
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the long wait on this! But now we can move on to Reiner's birthday special, it's gonna be a blast.

Ymir didn't believe in miracles. She merely thought of it as choices and reactions that stacked up to become the present, and only rare circumstances could lead to such results. Luck might have been involved, but at the same time, one usually would possess diligent efforts to allow the absurd chance. Never before had she experienced, much less believed similar aspects like fate, nor did the idea of purpose excite her. It had been fixed into her existence, that these events weren't coming anytime soon. 

Glowing lights scattered across the area, it was that time of day again. She stared at her measly tray of sour, vegetable soup complimented along by one of the ration's concrete, stale buns. The conversational mutterings of fellow cadets and clanks of utensils on plates surrounding her became white noise; Ymir had her ears tuned out from them completely. Placing both hands around her comrade's shoulders, she smirked and leaned down. Krista's form proved helpless upon her sudden, daring whisper. 

"So, I head you have a relative here?"

Krista turned her head, features twisted in a piercing glare and mouth open like she had been exposed in cruel intentions. However, they softened considerably, sky blue reflecting back at Ymir and filling her skin warm with a silent apology.

She smiled before carefully picking up her tray, much to Ymir's surprise, after all she hadn't finished eating. "Yeah, I do. In fact, I don't think you've met her yet..."

Ymir couldn't believe the words spewing out of Krista's mouth, impassive as if there wasn't another problem in the world. A loud guffaw escaped her, hysterical and boisterous.

"Pfft, you're joking, right? There's no way you have a twin sister! There's only you, my sweet Krista!"

Ymir watched carefully as Krista shook her head, brows furrowed. "No, I do have one! She joined the military too, and I've wanted you to meet her for a while."

There was an odd pounding in Ymir's chest, heightening when Krista took her by the hand to a nearby bench where her eyes caught the flash of golden under the dim lanterns around. Surely she recognized that colour of hair from anywhere, Krista shooting her an admonishing look while pushing her hands against Ymir's back, coaxing gently yet persistent. If it wasn't for Krista rocking on her toes beside as physical evidence, Ymir might have assumed this was all a strange dream. She could recognize Thomas and Mina sitting next to the cadet, chattering mindlessly about their day. 

"Hey, sis!" The girl reached out to pat Krista's shoulder, gesturing for her to sit down with them. Her cheerful gaze then landed on Ymir, and her knees abruptly felt weak from being placed on the spotlight. "You must be Ymir. Krista's told me how wonderful you are."

Her mind scrambled to form anything, even a single coherent thought. That had the opposite effect, as Ymir ultimately settled for a dry chuckle. "Did she now? I think Krista gave me too much credit for someone whom you haven't even met yet."

Inwardly she cursed herself, always resorting to deflective comments that rewarded her as unapproachable. But the truth was, she did it also out of pure shock. There stood another individual, different although the same appearance compared with Krista. Blond hair, petite frame, and again distinguished by her bright, contagious smile.

"I'm Michie. If you don't mind telling me, why did you join the military?"

Krista turned her head to watch Ymir carefully, apparent in wanting an answer too. It sent shudders down her spine, unnerving like vultures circling her sealed thoughts.

"You know how it is. Defeating the titans so humanity can gain freedom seems a bit too risky, don't you think? I'd rather join the Military Police behind the safety of the walls," Ymir scoffed, crossing her arms while leaning against the table. "And also so I can live a peaceful life with your adorable sister."

Michie's bewildered glance flicker from her sister and Ymir, pupils widening. "Krista never mentioned anything to me about marrying you."

"That all depends on whether we'll be able to make the top ten, but..." Ymir placed one hand on her chin, cocking her head and lips curved smugly. "You know what they say, teamwork makes the dream work."

Krista's voice wavered, soft and resisting the urge to snap. Her cheeks were flushed pink, growing timid by each second. "Ymir..."

Her absent-minded warning did nothing to soothe Ymir, in fact, it was Michie who stepped up. All the more did it perk her curiosity of this mysterious girl, soup sliding uncomfortably hot down her throat. 

"So to speak, you seem like a pretty decent person, I'll give you that. As long as you treat Krista well, I don't see a problem with that!" Cheeks beaming, Michie's flash of teeth imprinted themselves in Ymir's mind as she scuffled away, the painstaking duties of training calling to her once again.

Ymir didn't stop to remember the bread on the table, gaze transfixed on Michie's smile, which caused Mina's eyes to light up while they discussed matters quietly. Their whispers became distant, fading like how everyone gradually dispersed, returning outside for afternoon training. 

Krista's arm squeezed in a vice grip to gain her attention. "Hey, are you okay? It's not like you to get all..."

"Defensive?" She scoffed at the simple comment, finding it unbearably abrasive. Perhaps there was an unfulfilled objective that she was hoping to grasp, consequently influenced from lack of details. Ymir's head spun, the dull ache rising to plague her focus at the complex idea. "I'm just confused at how she even acts like you, much less look like you too." 

"Well, we've always been together since childhood..." Krista began, however Ymir found no solace in her reasons, hands curled into trembling fists. She pushed past her, knowing that listening to Krista would only crush away more at her stumped heart.

Minutes turned into hours, and before Ymir was aware of it, moonlight had already begun to filter through the transparent glass window. Her fingers twisted into the sheets, frustration beginning to flow and ebb itself into her veins. Nervous thoughts paced endlessly around her mind, she shut her eyes tighter only to realize the opaque darkness that powered her nightmares. Streaks of red against grainy dirt, the amplified pounding of her heart, and giant, looming stares that petrified you still in place. There was no escaping it, she would have to push through until the morning, even if it meant experiencing hell once more.

Ymir shifted herself so that she could sit, head turning towards the silver, enchanted light, numerous stars glimmering like tiny beacons in the nightly skies. Perhaps looking at the moon for a couple minutes would help, as she sensed her breaths even out and matched those of her comrades who slept peacefully nearby. The world was cruel, but she was reminded again for the extravagant beauties hidden within, and Ymir wouldn't trade the underlying dream of freedom for anything else.

She thought it was someone snoring. But then it turned into soft whispers coming from behind. 

"Psst! Are you still awake, Ymir?"

Furrowing her brows, she could make out the outline of a familiar, dainty profile. She glanced around warily before replying in a hushed voice. "Michie? Why aren't you in your bunker with Mina?"

"Couldn't sleep and I thought I saw you sitting up near the window." Michie shook her head, and Ymir noticed gleams of blonde hair caught against the illumination.

Her mouth twisted into a smirk, although she wasn't sure whether Michie was capable of seeing her. "So, the sister of my lovely princess seeks my help. Are the nightmares keeping you up?" Ymir's ideas grew additionally teasing by the moment. "Maybe I could sing a lullaby."

"You're giving me too much credit, and I'm just anxious about tomorrow's mobility gear exams..." She could almost feel Michie's pouting, hurt gaze through the pitch black cabin.

Pangs of guilt struck her stomach; she shouldn't be leaving her first impressions up to debate. Instead she patted the empty spot next to her on the bed, trying her best to appear inviting and put on an awkward smile. "Want to talk about it?"

Michie hesitated slightly, but decided otherwise and hauled herself up so she was sitting beside her. Their legs brushed, and Ymir was able to observe just how smaller Michie was in comparison to her. 

"We don't have to talk about nightmares or exams; in fact, I'd rather talk about anything but those."

Ymir sighed. "That's a relief. So I'd like to ask about your relationships with Krista."

"Like I said, we're sisters."

"So that's it? No details at all?"

She raised a brow, and Ymir felt her breath catch in her throat. It seemed like a warning, which could be played off as innocent contemplating, however Michie then smiled, although despondent, her expression becoming bleak. "Well, we did play a lot in the fields when we were little. Not to mention we were the only ones there for each other since our mother didn't really care about us. It's like we were each other's backbones, you know what I mean?"

Ymir would have assumed she directed the question at herself if not for the way she struggled to meet her eyes. "Mhm. That explains why you two are so cheerful together. As long as you're true to yourself, then I say move away from your past. Make another separate path for your journey if there isn't one."

"Krista might've had it harder though. She was always trying to keep me out of trouble, whether it was from the bullies or from our mother scolding us."

She gently placed a hand on her shoulder, waiting to check if Michie would flinch away. When she tensed but didn't budge, Ymir pushed a tiny squeeze. "Well, your mother is no longer a part of your life. I'm not usually one to praise, but know that you've made it this far. But seeing as you joined the military, it's just another batch of upcoming suffering. Now, why is it that you wanted to sign up?"

Michie stared at her, and Ymir could detect the fiery determination behind her blue eyes. At that exact instant, the fading glow of the moon radiated down onto her. Ymir looked back with wide eyes, her lungs void of air. Michie's eyes weren't that colour, it was emerald in contrast to Krista. Flecks of forest green, representing massive trees, along with a soothing background of lime surrounding her irises. The marvellous sight touched her speechless, reaching in depths of her chest that she didn't know possible. And as soon as she saw that mesmerizing colour, it was gone, out of reach in the next blink.

"I thought that if there was the smallest chance of hope and kindness in this place, then I could use it to keep going. Return the favour, and never become like my parents, who abandoned and mistreated us. Meeting all these wonderful people with different experiences and outlooks, it's like another part of society that I've yet to discover. "

Ymir could feel her chest swell in admiration, Michie letting out a small laugh to shake off the tension. Sentimental talks weren’t Ymir’s forte, but even if forced to the limit she didn’t think she could be as selfless as Michie. She’d known her for a day and yet she didn’t doubt her one bit. “That’s some crazy dream you’ve got there. But I think you’ll find out your answers very soon.”

“Really?”

She nodded, reaching one hand up to ruffle her blonde hair. It felt soft against her fingers, and for a split second, she could have sworn that Michie leaned back into the touch, ever so faintly. Her heart fluttering inside her ribcage, waves of heat sweeping Ymir off her feet. She clutched her forehead and glanced up, thoughts empty and vision spinning. “Of course. You know, Krista’s really lucky to have you as well. Don’t forget you’re now just as special to me as Krista.” 

“Then you should marry me instead.” There it was again, Michie’s smile that Ymir couldn’t turn away from. With teeth that gleamed in the moonlight and her cheeks dusted a rosy pink, she began to scoot down towards the ladder.

Ymir’s throat seized up; she didn’t want to believe it as a joke. She quietly wished her a good night, before mentally cursing herself. But watching Michie slip into the dark, did she finally let out a small chuckle. That girl truly made her emotions a misunderstanding.


	7. Golden Memories - Jean X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean never failed to brighten your day, whether it was the way you were bored without him or simply put, just longing for those smaller, fleeting moments together from scraps of spare time.
> 
> Prompt: “Cuddling, Fluff.”  
> Pairing: Jean X Reader  
> Word Count: ~800  
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little quick something I wrote on impulse and also because I don’t have anything for Jean yet :) Hope you enjoy! (Also we're already almost at 7k hits?? That's insane, I'm so grateful for everyone's support!! Here's to more enjoyable content!)

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d slept without him, it was always the peaceful nights and his soft, rhythmic snores that served as your lull to slumber. Right now however, you were saving the empty space beside you, blankly observing the sheets, waiting.

Your left hand ran up and down the mattress , lost in a repetitive trance while your right clutched a phone, scrolling hurriedly through the news . There wasn’t much content that you found interesting, that probably explained why your gaze kept returning back to the clock, boredom had its reputation of creating paths for impatience.

It was eleven o’clock. You turned to observe the window, droplets from leftover rain slushing lazily down, a blanket of mist blending the chilly air with the contours of the city down below.

Your mouth curved into a fond smile, it was around this moment that time would seem to slow. Traffic would turn into sparse rushes of returning cars, the wind would cease its ruffling breezes carrying along autumn leaves, and there would only be reassuring silence in between. The smallest details had always called particular attention to you, tranquility as a fond friend had finally rewarded you for all your hard work.

The slip of fingertips clinking against glass snapped you out of your drifting haze. There, perched on the table beside you, almost politely stood a lamp. Finding beauty in the light beside you, they were fluorescent with an unique shade of amber, fiery against the pale moonlight and served as your own bright, lukewarm fire. Most of all, each time you entered this room, it reminded you of him. His welcoming, doting eyes, burning those of resolved inspiration. Sometimes they were a laidback orange, indicating admiration or even slight embarrassment. Another moment it leaned on bright red, and you hadn’t dared touch that colour, never again witnessing the unrelenting horrors of his temperament. And finally came your personal favourite, those sparks of amber blossoming towards the reflection of your own irises, shifting to dye your vision golden, urging your pulse into numerous loops of elated blood-racing thumps against your ribcage. They were the eyes of your saviour, and held endless horizons of affection, calming waves that shimmered bright to chase away all evidence of fear.

The sudden familiar voice, although muffled still couldn’t be more substantial and you rushed into his arms, catching his quiet chuckle while Jean snaked one hand around your waist. Returning your hug with equal fervour, you were persistent to lead him swiftly in the direction of your shared bedroom. His warm gaze never left yours and he opens his mouth to utter the first words of tonight.

“I missed you.”

Shocked by the shared statement, you punched his arm playfully. “No kidding. Could you properly hug me now?”

There’s a glint to his eyes. “I’ll raise you one and give you something even better.”

Jean wasn’t joking when he had kissed you. The feeling of his lips enlightened you to no end, curving against yours and clutching you tightly at his mercy. For several seconds you forgot to breath, mesmerized by the addicting, smooth surface of his lips, tongue tentatively pushing at the entrance of your own mouth. Today appeared different, he acted differently, every kiss bolder than the last. Each time you were always left craving for more.

“Weren’t you taking me somewhere?” There was no mistaking the laughter behind his innocent prod.

Wiping the grin off his face, you tugged harshly at his tie, the final piece of dirty clothing to drag him down with you and crash on the blankets.

“Shut up, you know what happens next.”

The atmosphere grows quieter by the second. He hums in agreement, holding you close, getting lost in the wrinkles of the sheets, peppering kisses on your shoulders, neck, wandering hands tracing small intricate patterns on your back. In the distance, floating absent-mindlessly were your worries, forgotten like disappearing smoke by Jean’s comforting voice. Directly in your ears were his whispers as you talked about your day, scolding him for being too exhausted to eat dinner, and how he had been caught up in paperwork but raced home to collapse into your loving arms.

Every night would flow similar to this. You found your comfort not in a place or object, but a person. Not just any person, but your precious other laying across from you, hand intertwined with yours. Sinking into exhaustion, you found yourself left in darkening bliss, eyelids fluttering shut with a simple yet touching image in front of your mind.

It was none other than Jean and his fascinating eyes of beautiful, golden memories.


	8. Drowsy- Reiner X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner’s impatient to start the day with you, but to you there was all the time in the world to keep him busy.
> 
> Prompt: “Fluff, Waking up in the morning”  
> Pairing: Reiner X Reader  
> Word Count: ~800  
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy this random short blurb, don’t know how many I’m going to make but they’re so much fun and nice to write while I’m trying to make use of my short breaks! :)

“Hey, wake up.”

His voice lifted you from you slumber, pleasantly soft accompanied by the rustling of sheets. The lilt of huskiness filled your ears and you strained to open your eyes, feeling his fingertips trace circles around your hipbone. As much as the day was ticking away and you’d like to wake up in his arms, an idea began to form inside your head, tucked away neatly behind your ever so slightly curved smile.

Reiner would be in for a temptation.

You couldn’t focus on drifting back asleep with his shuffling, and decided to only stir before rolling to face the ceiling, breathes evening when the atmosphere grew quiet again. Seeping through the curtains were the first raw waves of sunlight, disturbing your persistence to remain asleep.

When he still didn’t receive a usual response did Reiner begin to grow more restless, propping his elbows on either side of you. “We’ve been in bed since noon, aren’t you at least getting a little energized to wake up?”

The hum of annoyance escaping your throat brought him pouting, despite your vain attempt to suppress the rising heat across your face. He was unbelievably close, and although your eyes were closed, his tickling breaths gently spanned across the crown of your head were enough to tell you how impatient he was growing. You could sense the bed dipping around you under his weight, and with every silent heartbeat that passed, your endurance was slipping further and further away.

An image flickered across your head—Reiner with his bottom lip sticking out, eyebrows furrowed feebly, the epitome of his rare occurrence to act adorable. But then, he had always been admirably cute to you, the rising giggle catching in your throat when he exhales slowly across your hairline to murmur, “Stop that, I know you’re awake.”

Still you refused to open your eyes; there was still a score to settle when it came to amusement and pushing each other to the brink of self-control. Upon his abrupt grunt, Reiner finally got the gist that you weren’t stirring anytime soon, and decided to utilize other tactics.

You hated to admit it, but he had his way this time, the tables were turning and you realized there was nothing to do in your defense. Either moving away or giving in would result in loss, and it took every drop of energy in you at resisting the urge to shrink away. His hands roamed over your button up, working to undo them painstakingly slow while his lips brushed over your forehead. The radiance of his victory clouded your mind, there was only a black void surrounding your vision however you immediately sensed his expression, grinning with delight and eyelids fluttering in ecstasy. He hurried to kiss your forehead once more, by this point your pulse was staggering, heart knocking against your ribcage, afraid that he could feel it too.

“You’re better than I expected.” He chuckled, as if signalling that the battle was far from over. You didn’t dare move, frozen in place when he loosened the final button across your chest.

Reiner began to peel the fabric away, fingers dragging across your collarbone to expose your shoulder to the frigid air. Feeling you shudder, he hovered impossibly close to move from pecking your forehead down to the bridge of your nose. And you knew he wanted you to lean into the touch, to give him even the slightest hint of your crumbling composure, but not today, you continue to hold out as he insists on bringing you to a downfall.

Albeit struggling, you couldn’t help the hitch of breath escaping your lips when his teeth grazed your nose, mouth poised above yours. The nerves in your trembling limbs prepared for his searing kiss when he pauses in mid-air, seeming to reconsider. Your inner frustrations soared in height, chest aching to pull him back against you. Meanwhile Reiner is having the high of his advantage, and though he is silent you can detect his triumphant glee from the seething clench of your teeth. 

Next you felt the press of his knee in between your legs, his face descending to kiss your chin, your jawline, beginning to move to above your neck. The touch was light as a feather and you would be lying if you said it didn’t leave you craving for more of his playful affection. It was lazy days like these that made you love him to the stars and back, his smile against your skin while he kisses your shoulder, hands bracing to clutch your arm, form travelling lower and lower. He’s now moved to attack your abdomen with his lips, long forgotten that you were already growing numb under his hypnotizing traces, Reiner couldn’t wait any longer.

In the helpless case of waking up, you wondered how far he planned to go… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more works like this, come follow me on [ Tumblr!](https://bertlebear.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to let me know what you think, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
